


Call Me When You Need Me

by Walden_pond313



Series: Remain Nameless [3]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bad guys, Guns Blazing, Interpol - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_pond313/pseuds/Walden_pond313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir finds himself in hot water.  Good thing he has a guardian angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me When You Need Me

Call Me When You Need Me

So, Nasir should probably quit his day job. No, seriously, he should just quit. It's not as if he's overly fond of chasing criminals. Although, Agent Nasir Farid did have a nice ring to it…

That's not the point. When he was four, he'd wanted to be a famous dancer. This revelation caused his father to put him into any and every available mixed martial arts classed. But young Nasir was okay with that. After all, fighting was a little like dancing and he got to be with other kids his age. What was a little jarring was his father constantly telling him his aspirations were what caused his brother to leave. Nasir channeled all his anger and sadness into fighting. Any residual emotion, he put into writing. By age 12, whittling words and sculpting stories had become Nasir's life. Mrs. Farid had convinced her husband to send their youngest son to a summer writing camp in the states. The cost of this small victory had been realized upon Nasir's return. Military school.

It was upon his graduation that he found out his brother hadn't actually run away. He'd been recruited by Mossad. Their father had the same aspirations for Nasir. He also wanted his younger son to denounce his homosexual lifestyle. Fortunately for Nasir's sanity, both plans had failed.

When he left home, Nasir found he was only qualified for a very few jobs. However, some men in Lyons, France had been keeping an eye on him from an early age. He wouldn't be left wanting for long.

Now Nasir could be the poster child for the dangers of accepting the first off that came your way. So what if he was legally allowed to kill people on all seven continents. He wasn't happy…

Especially now as he dangled spread eagle 15 short feet over a pit of fire.

"This is just not your day, Agent Farid." Angelo Messina observed. Messina was the leader of an upstart crime syndicate on the small island of Malta.

He was also seriously pissing Nasir off.

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing." The rope keeping him away from fire was less than reliable. The heat was causing him to sweat, which in turn made his wrists and ankles slippery. This meant he had to grip the rope tightly with sweaty hands. It also meant he was developing a case of rope burn.

"You wouldn't have been able to make it this far with the meager file ICPO has on us. Who's been feeding you information?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nasir laughed, fighting off the wince that threatened to cross his face. Sweat was beginning to drip into his eyes. "If you're worried about a leak, maybe you should start looking internally."

"Impossible. My men are only told enough information to complete their jobs. They do not know the inner workings of the organization as you do. "

"Well, they knew just enough to lead me hear. I know nothing about your conspiracy theories."

"I do not like you, Agent Farid. I have no sympathy for a man who embraces death when there is a simple solution." Angelo fiddled with the rope holding Nasir above his death. "I do respect your naïve notions of loyalty. You must know INTERPOL never expected you to walk out of here alive, no matter how much information you had." Angelo lowered the rope at least a 3 feet. Low enough that Nasir could feel the flames licking his skin. "Any last words."

"Yeah." Nasir braced himself for impact. "You should probably duck."

"What?"

Swinging over from the adjacent villa was his very own knight in shining armor. Well, black jeans and combat boots.

"Agron." Nasir sighed. It'd been months since he last saw the assassin. His boss hadn't been too happy when Nasir was discovered disarmed in the hotel that night. Even more upset when the agent denied knowing the German's real name. The case had been passed onto someone else, but it was worth it. Looking at Angelo in his last death throes, Nasir knew the official report would say he 'fell' into the fire.

"Hey, little man." Agron chuckled, wiping stray tendrils of hair out of Nasir's face. "Staying out of trouble, I see."

"Have you been keeping tabs on me? How sweet." Noticing the state of his hair, Nasir lamented. "I think some of it burned off."

"If I didn't like it so long, I would advise you to cut it. And if I didn't benefit me, I would suggest you curb your dangerous taste in men, Schatz. Assassins, Mafiosos. Next I'll find you swooning over serial killers."

"You notice their profession, yet not their age. Keep up, old man." Nasir laughed as they ran away from a spray of bullets. "What no pithy remark?" Receiving no answer, he finally stopped behind on of Messina's pretentious marble pillars.

Three hours ago, the villa had looked stunning in the setting Italian sun. Now glass from shattered windows littered the walkways. Bullet holes riddled the exteriors. The acrid smell of smoke could not prepare Nasir for the sight of a massive black cloud looming over the domicile.

The worst sight, however, was that of Agron slumped under the veranda.

"Agron!" Nasir ran over to the fallen assassin. "Please don't be dead."

Pale green eyes opened to show some hidden reserve of strength. "Don't worry, Nasir. As long as I have strength to hold my gun, I shall be fine."

Placing his hand on Agron's side, the agent felt a cold pinpricks. "Idiot, you've been shot! Those bastards shot you!" Nasir's hand came away with blood bright enough to stand out against the dark of the night.

"Fuck them all. I'll live."

"Not if we can't get you out of here. Don't you assassin's keep safe houses all over the world?"

"Not one I can take you to. My friends would kill me." Agron managed to heft himself off the ground. He leaned heavily on his companion as he returned fire at the gunmen. "It's bad enough I've fallen...for your undeniable charms."

"Smooth. Real smooth. " Nasir couldn't resist placing a kiss on the underside of Agron's jaw. He'd ignore the fact that he had to stand on the tip of his toes to do it.

"I thought so."

As the last of the gunshots sounded, Nasir thought on a phone call he'd made earlier in the week. "I think I have a place we can stay."


End file.
